The story of Kona
by Hamato Sakura
Summary: What if Zuko had a little sister? I mean besides Azula. What if she ran off a year before Zuko was banished? Where is she now? What if she never left the Fire Nation and ended up meeting Aang and his friends? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Four years ago._

_No one noticed the young girl walking down the halls wearing a cloak. No one noticed she was a princess running away from her home. That was probably because everyone was asleep. She walked over to her brothers room and smiled. _

_"Good bye, Zuzu." She whispered. "I wish you the best of luck in this war." And she walked off never to be seen again._

_Now_

Trish was sitting in her seat studying a scroll for school. She groaned in frustration. "This is impossible," she muttered under her breathe. "I hate history."

Before her sister for three years, On Ji, could whisper to her to be quiet, two fire nation guards came in. Trish tensed up until they tossed a young boy in there. She sighed in relief as they weren't after her.

The teacher looked at the boy. "Is this a new mind in need of molding?"

The boy smiled, stood up and started tapping his head. "Yep. Let the molding begin."

The teacher frowned. "I've never seen you around here. Are you from the colonies?"

He smiled. "Yeah, the colonies."

The teacher's frown deepened. "I don't know what they do in the colonies, but on the mainland, we show respect to our elders by bowing to them."

On gi showed him how it was done, and he made a poor attempt at it. The teacher tapped his fist to show him how it was done.

She scowled at him. "We also take our headgear off when entering a building."

He started to blush. "I have a scar. Kind of embarrasing."

She huffed. "Very well. Now what shall we call you? Or would you prefer we call you Disgusting slob?"

The boy laughed. "Just slob is fine. Actually, you can call me, Kuzon." He turned to face the class.

(Five hours later)

School ended as it usually did, and Trish followed her sister out to the field.

She smiled as she saw Kuzon talking to his coat.

On Ji walked up to him. "You better not let the Head master catch you with that monkey."

Kuzon turned around. "What monkey?"

On Ji smiled. "Don't worry. We won't tell. We're not tattle tales."

Kuzon frowned. "Who's we?"

Trish walked out from behind On Ji. "I'm Trish, and this is my sister, On Ji."

As we were talking to Kuzon, On Ji's boyfriend walked up.

**Hey guys. Sorry, I would continue the story, but I forgot the dudes name. If anyone knows it. Could you let me know? **


	2. Chapter 2

Trish turned her head and rolled her eyes. Of course Hide had to come and stop the new kid from talking to his "girlfriend".

Hide walked over to On Ji and placed his arm around her shoulder. "You don't have to babysit the new kid On Ji."

Kuzon smiled. "You must be one of those popular kids I hear so much about."

Hide rolled his eyes. "Listen here, stay away from On Ji if you know what's good for you."

Trish walked up to him so she was in his face. "You better leave him alone if you know what's good for you," she stated making her fist on fire.

Hide gulped then disquised it with a sneer. "Ah. Who wants to hang out with a bunch of babies anyway? Come on, On Ji."

On ji followed Hide. She looked behind her. "See you at home, Trish."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Stinkin' Lovebirds."

She turned to Kuzon. "Don't mind him. He's just a big jerk."

Kuzon smiled. "Thanks."

Some kids ran up to us. "Hey, Trish. Hey Kuzon. Want to go play Hide-and-explode with us?"

Trish nodded and grabbed Kuzon's hand. "Yeah. we'd love to."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

"Hey, Kuzon," Trish said. "Ready for another day of learning?"

Kuzon smiled. "You bet I am."

They went to take their seats.

The teacher stood up. "Class, we will begin the day with the Fire Nation Anthem."

All the kids stood up and started saying the Anthem. Kuzon looked uncomfortable and said a few of the words, and ended the anthem in,"bla blah blah". This caused the rest of the children to stop the laughin and erupt into a fit of laughter.

The teacher was not amused. "Since we think it's funny to mock our sacred anthem, we will start the day with a pop quiz."

The room filled with the childrens groans as the pulled out some paper.

"First question,"

* * *

><p>Trish's POV<p>

That was probably the most interesting day of school I have ever had. First, Kuzon stands up in the middle of the class room and spouts off information that he shouldn't have known, then during music, he started dancing around like an insane lunatic.

That wasn't even the best part. During the end of the day, Kuzon won a fight against Hide. Without even touching him! That's when I found out that my new best friend, wasn't from around here. And not just from the colonies. Kuzon was an Airbender. The Avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry the chapter took so long. Not to mention it's so short. I'll try to hurry next time. <strong>

**By the way, I do not own Team Avatar or any of the other characters. Just Trish/Kona.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Kuzon announced there was going to be a secret dance party in a cave he knew about.

I followed him after school to make sure my suspicions were correct.

The second I got close to the cave he was staying in, I got enveloped in a mountain of earth.

I smirked as three people came out. One boy and two girls."So I take it you don't get any visiters?"

Kuzon turned around and gasped. "Trish! Waht are you doing here?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Dang. And I thought you were the Avatar. Pity."

Kuzon looked shocked.

"How do you know who he is?" a young girl asked. I looked closely at her and found she was blind.

"I'll let you know, if I can go into your cave over there. It's not really safe to discuss things like this out in the open."

They looked at each other and nodded. The tall girl turned to me. "Okay. But be warned. One false move and Toph will bury you in the earth."

I nod as Toph lowers the earth wall. As we walk into their cave, I get a closer look at them. The older boy and girl were a slightly brownish color and had blue eyes. I guessed they were from the water tribe. Then there was Toph. She's blind. But she seems really cool.

When we get into the cave, I go over to a rock and sit down. "Okay, now what do you guys want to know?"

The water tribe girl looked at me. "How do you know who he is?"

I smile. "That kind of takes all the fun out of everything if you ask the question outright, doesn't it?" I lean back against the rock I was sitting on. "To put it in plain words, he was too obvious."

All four people standing around me raise an eyebrow. I burst out laughing. "Are you serious? You guys do not know how to hide in plane sight, do you?" I sigh and stand up. "Okay, here's a better explanation. Yesterday in History, he told the teacher that the History books were wrong. The only ones who know that, were born a hundred years ago. Dancing was outlawed a hundred years ago. But he didn't know that. He also calls everyone 'hotman', which, by the way, hasn't been used in 85 years. Any questions?"

The tall water tribe boy raises his hand. "Yeah. How do you know that the History books are wrong? You said you knew that, but you don't look older than fourteen."

I sigh. "The story of the Air Nomads have been passed down ever since my great grandmother told it to her daughter. My mother told it to me a few years ago. I was the only one of my sibling that would listen."

I look at Kuzon. "Well, since you know my name, How about I know your real names?"

Kuzon nodded. "I'm Aang, this is Katara, that's Sokka, and that's Toph standing over there."

I smiled. "Good. Now that we know a little about each other..."

"Wait," Katara said. "We don't know anything about you."

I roll my eyes in annoyance. "Okay, what do you want to know about me."

Aang looked thoughtful. "How about we do something easy. What's your favorite color?"

I laughed. "I knew I liked you. My favorite color is ... blue actually."

Katara looked at Aang and back at me. "Are you a firebender?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

Aang looked at the others. They nodded and he looked back at me. Would you be able to teach me firebending?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long. BUt I had school. And I bunch of other things to didtract me. So you know the drill. L<strong>

**Love it, hate it, just review. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up at him sadly. "Unfortunately, no. I am not a good teacher. My uncle was a great teacher. But I don't have the patience for it."

Aang looked to the ground dissapointed.

Not wanting him to be upset, I walked over to him. "But maybe I can help you. I've traveled all over the fire nation. I bet I can find someone that will help you."

"Woah woah woah," Sokka said. "How do we know we can trust you?"

I looked at him and smiled. "That is a very good question. And the very good answer is, you can't know. It's all a simple thing of whether or not you want to trust me. See if I can't be trusted, I could easily walk out of here and tell anyone that I knew where the Avatar is and how to find them. But if I could be trusted, I wouldn't do that, now would I?"

Sokka looked confused. "Wha...?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "She means, if she wasn't trustworthy, she would have tried to run off the second she knew Aang was the Avatar."

"I knew what she meant," Sokka said defensively. "I just wanted to see if you did."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sure you did, Big brother. Whatever you want to believe."

"Excuse me." We all looked at Toph. "We still seem to be having an issue. What are we going to do with her?"

The gang huddled up and whispered quietly to each other. After about five minutes, they turned to me. Aang stepped up. "Trish? How would you like to be a part of 'Team Avatar'?"

I thought for a second. Was there really any danger to this at all? Sure there was, but I've done some dangerous things in the past. This isn't going to be too much differant from that. I looked up at him. "Sure."

I looked around at the cave. "You said that you were going to throw a dance party in here this morning. Do you realize Sozin banned this kind of thing when he started the war?"

Aang looked at me, shocked. "Why would he do that?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know. I think it has something to do with freedom. It's like a friend of mine once said. 'If you give them an inch, they'll take a mile.' He doesn't want them to think they can do whatever they want."

Sokka looked at me and smiled. "Are you saying you wouldn't be willing to help us set this place up?"

I smirked and stood up. "I'm saying, it's been a long time since some rules have been broken around here. And I'm the perfect one to help you do just that."

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later<em>

I smiled as Appa flew away from the scene. It was hilarious! The principal of the school showed up to stop the party and tried to catch Aang. All the children were awesome at distracting the guards.

I frowned. I was going to miss On Ji, but I was going to have to leave there eventually. Best leave now.

"Hey, Trish?" I looked up to see Aang and his friends staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering, are you okay with leaving your family like that?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. Let me know what you think. Until next time, <strong>

**I do not own anyone but my OC.**


	5. Chapter 5

I watched in disgust as Appa swan through the polluted river. It wasn't even a river really, more like a toxic waste dump! And to complete the grossing out process, Aang was playing hide and go seek with Momo in the gross toxic waste dump.

Suddenly Aang jumped up, dripping in the slime "Hey guys, I think this rivers polluted" he stated. I tensed a bit as he bent the stuff off of him with air bending, and onto the rest of them.

Sokka sighed "Well this explains why I can't catch anything because normally my skills are off the hook! Get it! Like a fishing hook!" he said excitedly. Everyone grew silent.

"Too bad your skills aren't on the hook" Toph said in annoyance.

Every one laughed at the joke and Sokka scowled.

Katara sighed "Looks like we'll have to get food from somewhere else…assuming it fits into Sokka's master schedule" she said as a long scroll rolled out in front of her.

Sokka looked closely at his scroll."Looks like if we cut down the potty breaks to two then it's doable"

Sokka stroked his chin "But the question is where at?" he asked slowly.

Katara let out a scoff and pointed at the town just visible at the edge of the town.

Sokka blushed in embarrassment as we all laughed.

I watched closely as Aang concealed Appa under a blanket of turf. I then followed them towards the town, worried. Something about this gave me a very bad feeling.

Toph groaned "How far away did you land! I can't even feel it!" she said in annoyance.

Katara stared in shock "It's in the middle of the river" she said in awe.

"Sure is!" a voice called. We all looked down in shock to see a man standing in a boat with a goofy grin "My names Dock, mind asking who you are and where your from" he stated.

Aang smiled. "We're from the Earth Kingdom colonies."

Dock smiled wider "Wow…colonials! Hop on and I'll give you a ride into town" he said excitedly. With shrugs we did so and began the trip across the river.

"Why do you guys live on the river? Wouldn't you be better off somewhere cleaner like in the woods?" Katara asked.

Dock shrugged "We're a fishing town! Or at least we were until the factory moved in, ever since then it's become a struggle to survive" he said sadly.

Once they arrived Aang smiled "Thanks so much for the ride" he said.

I stared at the town as we walked on. Every one was coughing. And the place reeked of death. I dimly heard Katara and Sokka bickering, but it was overcome with the fact that, in a round-a-bout way, my family was responsible for this.

After a while we arrived at a shop and to our bafflement, we saw Dock.

"Hey Dock you work here too?" Sokka asked.

Dock shook his head "I'm not Dock I'm Xu! Dock's my brother" he said.

I felt completely grossed out at the fish they pulled out, completley mucky and foul.

Sokka groaned as he accepted the wrapped parcel.

Katara sighed "Can you ask your brother if he'll give us a ride back to shore?" she asked, trying to hold back her revulsion.

Xu ducked down, returning with a different hat on that Dock had worn earlier "Hey colonials, my brother says you need a lift" he said.

I followed silently, thinking about how I could help the poor villagers.

I groaned as I woke up to the others fretting over Appa "What's going on?" I asked tiredly.

Sokka frowned "Appa's sick" he stated dryly.

I shot up, worried about the big guy. "Appa's sick?" I asked.

Toph frowned. "Yeah. And we can't leave until he's better."

**Line break**

I felt a small smile tug at my lips when I saw the previously depressed town all happy and excited. The kids even ran through the streets playing with each other.

We quickly made our way over to Xu while Sokka looked around in confusion "Hey Xu? What in the world is going on? Is it a famous holiday that we forgot?" he asked nervously.

Xu smiled goofily "Actually something amazing happened last night. Food was delivered by a mysterious and wonderful person…the Painted Lady." he said as he pulled out a small statue.

It was a lady who was heavily draped in cloth with paint on her face and a hat with a veil to cover it.

"She was always thought to be a legend. They say she's a river spirit that watches over our town in times of need." he said

Sokka frowned in puzzlement "Alright then, well do you have any medicine?" he asked. Xu shook his head "Unfortunately all of our medicine goes straight to the factory, that's why we have so many sick people" he said.

I smirked "Which means we are staying another night so Appa can rest, I'll not have you push him when he's sick" I said strictly.

Sokka groaned "Fine, do you have any more food to sell?" he asked.

Xu smiled and pulled out two incredibly mutated fish "One headed or two?" he asked.

Sokka put his hand on his chin "Two headed" he stated.

The rest of us just looked at him in shock. He looked at us. "What? It's more meat for a cheaper price."

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Congradulations, Sokka. I am now officially a vegitarian."

**Line Break**

The next morning we went back up to Xu, annoyed looks on our faces. Toph scowled as she walked up to him "We need more food, our friend is still sick and we can't go anywhere until he's better" she said.

Happily Xu brought out a box of toxic looking clams that caused me to shiver in disgust "That's to bad, maybe if your lucky the Painted Lady will stop by and heal your friend" he said.

Sokka rolled his eyes "And in the mean time we'll have a midnight snack with her and have a sing a long" he said sarcastically. Xu nodded "Maybe! She healed most of our sick last night" he said happily.

Aang smiled "Is that why it seems so festive?" he asked.

Xu nodded as some people put up a large statue of the spirit in the town square "Yep!" he replied.

Katara smiled.

Sokka crossed his arms "Hopefully she comes back every night or this town will quickly spiral right back to the way it was" he said.

Katara glared at him "How could you say that? Look how happy these people are!" she said in dismay that her brother would think like that.

Sokka snorted "yeah but without her, they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. The only way tshe could truly help them was by using her spirit magic to blow up the factory" he said. Him and Aang then grinned and began making goofy and teasing noises to represent the 'spirit magic' as Sokka put it.

Angrily Katara stalked off. I sighed in dismay as my poor friend waited at the docks for everyone else.

**Line Break**

Aang smiled widely as they walked back to camp and imitated explosion noises. Katara shushed him "Quiet, we don't want to wake the others" she hissed.

Unfortunately it was a bit late as they walked into camp and the entire gang was there waiting "Oh, hi! We were…Out for a morning walk."Katara said smiling

Sokka scowled as he dumped out sleeping bags full of dry grass.

"Just for the record we also know about you feeding Appa purplizing tongue berries!" he cried out as Toph stuck out her now purple tongue along with a bag full.

He then turned to Aang "And how long have you known about this young man?" he asked.

Aang threw up his hands "I just found out this morning" he said defensively.

Later as they packed up a strange sound reached their ears and they looked over to see jet skis rushing towards the village "What did you do?" Sokka asked angrily.

Katara winced "We kinda blew up the factory" she muttered before she turned to stare down fearfully at the town as the jet skis rode towards them.

Sokka growled angrily "Katara you should have left! Youi jeopardized our whole mission!" Katara smarled angrily and glared at Sokka "I will _never _turn my back on peoplae who need me."

Everyone watched silently as Katara got up.

Sokka grabbed her arm before she could go very far."Think this through, we need to leave!" he said desperately.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Let her go. You know she's right."

Katara looked at me with a grateful smile as Sokka reluctantly let her go. "We are going down to the village and we are going to do whatever we can" she said simply. We got ready to go before Sokka ran up to us "I'm coming too" he said.

**Wow. Sokka really does have a heart, doesn't he? Well, that took forever. But I tried to make it up to you with an extra long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! So until nect time,**

**I do not, nor will I ever own Avatar the last Airbender. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

This is what happened after Sokka decided to go help us stop the fire nation soldiers from destroying the little fishing village.

Katara dressed up as the Painted lady and threatened the soldiers to leave them alone. We all helped her out the best we could. When they left, one of the little boys that Katara had saved walked up there to thank her, but then she found out that it wasn't the Painted Lady at all.

Then Doc/Shu/Bushi started accusing her of impersonating the Painted Lady. It wasn't pleasant. Then Katara started talking to everyone and made them see what was wrong with what they were doing. So when Doc/Shu/Bushi wodered what they were going to do about it, Toph made her voice sound like a guys and suggested they cleaned the river. Everyone thought that was a great idea. So we all cleaned the river, and by nightfall, the river was clean enough to fish in. We ended up leaving the village much happier knowing the Avatar was actually the good guy and was going to help.

So after that, we flew to the outskirts of a village. When I looked around, my heart skipped a beat. Because right in front of me, was a small estate. It was a famous sword master that I spent a few months with. His name was Piando, and he was a good friend.

So me and the team decided to watch a meteor shower.

"It's so beautiful!" Gushed Katara.

Toph shrugged. "Ehh. You see nothing once, you've seen it a thousand times."

All of a sudden, a meteor started coming right toward us. We all freaked out and ran for cover. Sokka literally dragged Toph out of the way.

The second the meteor crashed into the earth, Aang went into full leader mode.

"Katara! Try using your water bending to take out the fire. Toph! Make a trench around the meteor so the fire doesn't spread. Trish! Try to absorb as much heat from the thing as possible. I'll help Katara."

"Wait!" Sokka cried. "What am I going to do?"

Aang paused for a minute while we worked. "Keep an eye on Momo."

I vaguely heard Sokka sigh. "There there, Momo."

Pretty soon, we were done.

We were walking up to the town because we were all hungry. That, and we felt like celebrating.

But when we got there, Sokka wasn't in the mood.

"Sokka," Katara asked. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Not hungry."

We all stopped eating. "Not hungry?" I asked. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked him in a joking manner but still concerned.

Sokka sighed. "It's not fair! Why do you guys get all the special abilities? All I am is the comic relief."

"That's not all you are, Sokka," I said trying to comfort him. "You're so many other things. Like..."

I turned to the rest of them. "Okay. You guys spent more time with him than I have. Can you name something?"

They thought about it for a little while. Then Aang perked. "I know, you're Boomerang Guy."

Sokka slumped down further into his chair. "Thanks, Aang. That makes me feel so much better."

Katara frowned. She looked around and smiled. "I know what will cheer you up." She pointed to a weapons store. "Shopping!"

Sokka smiled and we headed for the store.

After a little searching, I found a dagger handle that helps channel your fire bending into a dagger made entirely of fire. Aang found some armor that was way too big for him, and Sokka found a sword.

"Hey," Katara said instantly. "I know what your missing. A master! We've all had one."

Sokka looked up and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, a master. That's a good idea."

I perked up. "And I know a great one."

The gang looked at me strangely. Wellll, almost everyone. Toph always had that blank stare.

"How would you know a sword master?" Katara asked. "You don't even have a weapon."

I rolled my eyes. "I traveled all over the fire nation. Master Piando is one of my dear friends. And he's the best sword master around."

Sokka smiled and grabbed Katara's arm. "Well, what are we waiting here for? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>When we got to the bottom of the hill where Master Piando lived, I turned to the rest of the gang. "Well, this is where we stop."<p>

I sighed as the rest of the gang protest. Okay. Maybe not all of them. Sokka didn't.

"No," he said. "She's right. I have to do this alone."

Aang smiled and nodded. "You take care, Sokka."

Toph frowned as Sokka walked off. "What are we going to do now?"

I smiled. "Now, we stock up on supplies."

* * *

><p>After about an hour, we all managed to gather about a weeks worth of supplies. Unfortunately, Sokka still wasn't back. I don't know what to do!<p>

"Man," Aang complained. "I wish Sokka was here."

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Why did you have to suggest a master, Trish?" Toph demanded. "We wouldn't be so bored if you left well enough alone."

I glared at her. "I'm trying to help him. Excuse me for making him happy."

Katara stood between us before we could get into a screaming compition. I happen to be very good at starting those. "Look, just because we're bored, doesn't mean we can take it out on each other. Now please try to get along."

I sighed and looked at the upset waterbender. "Okay." I brightened. "Hey! How about we spar some? I know a great place just a little ways away so we can practice without being disturbed."

Katara smiled and Toph shrugged. "Sure. You coming, Aang?"

Aang shrugged. "Sure. I guess I could do some practicing."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now! It's a little late for a christmas prestent, but I hope it's still good. Let me know please.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"I miss Sokka," Toph said.

I sighed. It had been three hours since we finished sparring.

"Yeah, me too," Aang sighed.

I looked at them. "Come on, guys. This is for Sokka's happiness. He deserves some, doesn't he?"

Katara smiled. "Yeah. He'll come back down soon."

"But it's so boring without him around to make a joke about everything," Aang whined.

"Hey, I can be funny too," Katara said trying to cheer everyone up. She put Momo on her head to make him look like a hat. "See? Funny."

I watched as Momo slipped of her head and ran behind a rock. "Poor Momo."

The others just sighed at Katara's attempt to be Sokka.

Shortly after that, Sokka came back. Everyone jumped up and ran over to him.

"Sokka! You're back!" Aang said. "Say something funny!"

Sokka looked confused. "Funny how?"

Aang and Katara started laughing. I looked at them, curious, then shook my head. '_They must really be desperate.'_

Sokka walked over to where I was standing with Toph. "What's with them?"

Toph shrugged. "I don't know. They probably missed you or something."

She turned away before he could see her blush a little.

I lokked at him and grinned. "Good to see you again, Sokka."

Sokka smiled. "Good to see you too." He looked at the rest of them. "I could really use some help..."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you need?"

* * *

><p>We just finished moving the giant meteor up to the palace. And it was way up a hill! Now I am tired.<p>

Walking over to Sokka, I smiled. It's been a long time since I saw my old friend Piandao.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go back with the others?" I asked slightly nervous. The rest of the gang went back to check on Appa.

Sokka smiled. "Of course I'm sure. Out of all of us, I figured you would want to see Master Piandao. That, and he's really looking forward to seeing you again."

I smiled and stood up. "Thanks. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"You're welcome." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

We stood comfortably for at least two minutes before Fat opened the door. Smiling, he welcomed us in there. Master Piandao walked up and we bowed respectfully to him.

Piando smiled and looked behind us. Eyes widening, he looked between us and the meteor. "You want to make a sword out of that?"

Sokka grinned at him. Piandao grinned. "Then we shall make the best sword known to man."

I smiled as he looked at me. "It is good to see you again. How is your brother doing with his sword practicing?"

I tilted my head in confusion. Since when did Zuko use swords? Then I rolled my eyes. Of course her would pick up a new hobby when I left. "He's doing quite well actually. I'm sure he can't wait to see you again."

Piandao smiled. "Good. MAke sure he keeps practicing. Why don't you enjoy some tea with Fat while Sokka and I make his sword?"

I smiled. "Sure. I'll see you guys when you're done."

* * *

><p>Well, it took all night, but they're finally done. I never thought making a sword would take this long.<p>

But here I am, twelve hours later, waiting with the others in the main room while we wait for Master Piandao to congradulate Sokka and we can go on our way.

I watched as Sokka kneeled in front of Piandao.

Piando smiled. "Sokka, when you came up here, I didn't think you were going to make it. But I listened to you speak. And you said you would be willing to learn. And I am proud to have called you my student."

Sokka smiled. Then frowned. "Thank you, Master Piandao. BUt I don't deserved this. See, I've lied to you. I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

I frowned as I watched Piandao frown. "Well, that's too bad then." And he proceeded to attack.

The rest of the gang started to be on the defensive.

"No," Sokka and I both said. We looked at each other. Sokka continued. "This is my battle."

I looked at the gang. "Don't worry. He learned from the best."

Katara looked at me. "But isn't he fighting the one that taught him?"

I smiled wryly. "It doesn't matter who taught him. So long as he retained the information given to him, he'll be fine."

Katara frowned and followed Sokka and Piandao outside. We quickly followed her. "Nevertheless, we should be ready to help him at a moments notice."

I rolled my eyes and followed the battle outside. It was quite impressive. Sokka using his agility to stay out of rich of Piandao.

But all too soon, the battle was over. Sokka was knocked to the ground and Piandao was standing over him with his sword pointed at his face.

The others were prepared to attack. Then Piandao smiled and straightened up. "I think I'm getting a little too old to fight the Avatar, don't you think?"

I smiled and walked up to him. "Sounds like you did pretty well, Sokka."

Sokka looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

I looked at Piandao to explain. I rolled my eyes when he didn't. "Sokka, Master Piandao is a swords master. He spends his entire life Waiting for someone good enough to face him. What you did right now? That was a test. You passed."

"Wait," Sokka said. "That was a test?"

"Of coarse. And I always knew you were watert tribe from the moment I saw you. If you want to blend in, try a differant name. Try Lee. There are a million Lees."

"I don't understand," Katara said. "If you knew Sokka was water tribe, why did you agree to teach him?"

"Because I believe that the way of the sword does not belong to one nation," Piandao explained. "It belongs to everyone. That is why I agreed to teach him."

I smiled. "Like I said, Piandao is a really ggod friend of mine. He knows things."

Katara looked at me. "So what do we do now?" I smiled.

"We leave Master PIandao." I turn to him. "Take care old friend." Piando rolled his eyes.

"You never change, do you, Kona?"

Katara stopped. "Did he just call you Kona?"

* * *

><p><strong>'So that's it for another chapter. What do you think now that Trish's secret is revieled? What is she going to tell the gang now? Find out next time. Disclaimer. I do not, nor will I ever own Avatar: The last Airbender. Please review! It's the only thing that keeps me going in this world.<strong>


	8. AN

**Sorry, but this is not an update. Repeat, not an update.**

Hey. This is to everyone that's been reading this story so far. Someone sent me a review about my OC, so I'm going to need some time to think about how I can get Kona to quit being a Mary Sue. Now, I'm not saying this beacause I'm mad at her, I actually want to thank her. I didn't realize what I was doing. So, thank you, Tora. You are a big help when it comes to this story. And I willl attempt to make Kona a bigger contribution to the story. And I know her name sounds a little Water Tribe. Especially now that I was paying attention. And Trish is just a random name I came up with, I have no imagination when it comes to names. Again, I am sorry to those who wanted this to be an update, but I promise, I will get another chapter up as soon as I figure this slight problem out. Thank you for your patience.


	9. Chapter 8

Katara looked at me. "Did he just call you Kona?" she asked again.

I sighed. _Great. Now I'm in trouble. _"Can we talk about this later, guys?"

Aang frowned. "Alright. But when we get up on Appa, you have some explaining to do."

As we walked over to Appa, I noticed the gang had formed a barrier around me to keep me from trying to get away. I rolled my eyes. _So much for being trusted._

When we got on Appa, I leaned back and started to fiddle with the white lotus chip that master Piandao gave us to remember him by.

"So, why did Master Piandao call you Kona?" Sokka asked when we were in the air.

I smiled sadly. "Something tells me you don't really want to know that."

"Okay," Toph huffed. "If you're so smart, what do we want to know?"

"You want to know if you can trust me. And I swear on my honor that you can trust me," I replied.

Sokka snorted. "Please. What kind of honor can a member of the firenation have?"

I glared at him. "Sokka, know this. The firenation might be a lot of things, but it's not without honor." I looked down at the land as we drifted passed it. "There are many kind and loving people in the firenation. " I turned back to him. "You will never know the country until you know the people living there. Never forget that."

"But that doesn't give us a reason to trust you," Toph stated. "You won't even be honest about your name."

I looked at them. "I always knew something like this would happen. Not this particular way, just something like it. Please note that everything that I've lied about and everything that I haven't told you, they were never meant to be found out. And they were never meant to hurt you."

Aang looked at me, his face hard. "Who are you? The truth this time."

I sighed. "The truth. Something I've been avoiding for a long time." I turned to face the clouds. "My name is Kona. I am the child of Firelord Ozai and Lady Ursa." I looked into their eyes to see a mixture of emotions. Ranging from hurt and disapointment, to anger and confusion.

"I knew it!" Sokka exclaimed. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

Katara looked at me, her eyes shining with distrust. "But we trusted you. Why wouldn't you tell us who you were?"

I snorted and looked away from them. We were landing. "Do you honestly believe any of you would have let me join if I told you 'Hey guys. My father's the one who tried to have you killed and my sister's a crazed I join your team?'" I hopped down. "You wouldn't have trusted me any more than you do right now."

We all climbed off of Appa, looking around at the scenery. I sat down on a boulder and looked at the people that had trusted me so much. "Look, I know you have reason to hate me. But there are some things I can't explain to you right now. But I will never betray you."

The rest of the team looked at Toph for confirmation. I guess it was to be expected. I mean, I did lie to them, sort of. "She's telling the truth. Actually, I don't really remember when she wasn't. She just didn't tell us everything."

They all seemed to relax slightly, but not enough to show they trusted me. Katara turned to me. "If you truly are going to be a part of this team, we need to know we can trust you. And that means no secrets."

I sighed and motioned for them to sit down. "Okay. But be warned. There are something's that I plan on skipping ove. And something's that I know you'll be asking about." I looked between their faces. Get comfortable. We're gonna be here awhile."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm back! So, how much do you think she's going to reveal? I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just got distracted with life. And other Fanfics! It's so amazing what other people write. So you know the drill.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own anyone in this story besides Kona. She is mine.**

**Please review this chapter. Even if it's to tell me that I need to update more often. I appreciate it when people talk to me. **

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! Did you miss me? Well I'm back. And here's the next chapter.**

"Okay," I said. "so our story begins about 13 years ago. When I was born."

_13 years earlier_

_Lady Ursa had just given birth to another girl. Lu Ten looked at the little girl and smiled. "She's beautiful, Aunt Ursa."_

_Ursa smiled. She was glad her nephew had taken a liking to his new baby cousin. "I'm glad you like her."_

_Azula looked unimpressed. Zuko, on the other hand, smiled. "I wanna hold her!"_

_Ursa looked at her three-year-old son. "Alright. But be gentle."_

_Zuko grinned as she handed the young girl to him. "She's so little." he said in wonder. _

_"You were that small when you were a baby too, Zuko," Ursa said smiling._

_"Really?" Zuko asked. He looked down at her. "Hi. I'm Zuko. I'm your big brother."_

_"What's her name, Aunt Ursa?"_

_Ursa looked thoughtful. "I'm going to call her Kona. After my mother."_

_Lu Ten smiled. "Kona. A beautiful name. She'll love it."_

"Wait," Katara said. "You're descended from the water tribe? How is that possible?"

I rolled my eyes. "My mother's grandmother on her father's side was a water bender from the North Pole. Now, please no more interuptions."

Katara grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway..."

_four years later_

_Zuko- seven_

_Azula-six_

_Kona-four_

_"Azula! Give that back!" Kona cried as she tried to get her doll from her sister._

_Azula smirked and held the doll a little higher. "What's the matter? Does the little baby want her dolly?"_

_Kona glared and clenched her fists. "Azula, you know I'm not a baby. Now give me back my doll!"_

_"Ah, ah, ah. What's the magic word?" Azula sang. Zuko walked around the corner and frowned._

_"Azula, what are you doing?"_

_Azula looked at her brother. "Nothing."_

_Zuko frowned. "Yeah right. Give her back her doll, Azula." _

_Azula snorted and chunked the doll. "What were you going to do, big brother? Tell Mom?"_

_Zuko frowned and looked back to see his younger sister clenching her fist. "I don't think I'm going to be doing anything, Azula," he said as he saw his baby sister's fist go up in flames."_

_Azula lost her smirk as she turned around. Standing there, was young Kona, covered from head to toe in flickering blue-green flames. She shrieked as Kona jumped at her. Then she smirked and turned around. "Fine. You can have your dumb doll. It's too stupid for me to have it anyway."_

_Zuko laughed as his baby sister calmed down and happily grabbed at her doll. "That was hilarious, Kona. When did you learn how to do that?"_

_Kona shrugged. "I don't know. I just got mad." She clutched her doll. "You're not going to tell Azula I had no idea what I was doing, are you?"_

_Zuko chuckled and rubbed his baby sisters head. "Don't worry about it, Kona. I would never tell on you. Not to anyone." He made her look into his eyes. "I'll always be there to protect you, understand?" When she nodded her head, he grinned. "Great. Let's go get some fire-flakes. I'm starving."_

"Wow," Aang commented. "I never knew Zuko could be that nice to a person."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah. Everytime we see him, he's trying to capture Aang and restore his honor."

"That's because his honor is one of the few things his father can restore to him," I said a little bit irritably. "At least, that's what he thinks. Now if you don't mind..."

It was Sokka and Aang's turn to smile sheepishly. "Sorry."

At this rate, I'm never going to finish my story, I think rolling my eyes.

_Seven years later._

_Zuko- 14 _

_Azula-13_

_Kona-11_

_"Kids," Ursa said walking over to where her three children were playing. "I have a letter from Uncle Iroh."_

_Kona ran up with her brother and stood next to her mother. "What's it say, Mom?"_

_Ursa smiles. "Okay, listen. _

_"My dearest family. We have almost broken through the wall of BaSingSe. If the city is as magnificant as it's wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you all may see it someday. If we don't burn it to the ground first."_

_Zuko and Azula laughed at that. Kona frowned at the thought of burning down a city like Ba Sing Se. It sounded amazing._

_Ursa continued reading. "Until then, enjoy these gifts. For Zuko, a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the inscription and the superior craftsmenship."_

_Zuko grabbed his dagger and read the inscription. "Never give up without a fight."_

_"For Kona, a necklace. Note the inscription on the front. I expect to see you where this when I return." Kona picked up the heart necklace her uncle sent her with glee._

_"It says hope," Kona said putting it on._

_"And for Azula,a new friend. She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls." _

_Azula looked and her new doll and made a face. Then she smiled. "If Uncle doesn't make it back from war, then Dad would be next in line to be firelord, wouldn't he?"_

_Ursa looked at her daughter with disappointment. "Azula we don't speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return. And besides, Firelord Azulon is a picture of health."_

_"How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted Dad to die?" Zuko asked after he stopped playing around with his dagger._

_Azula shrugged. "I still think our dad would be a much better firelord than the royal tea-loving cookiness," she stated burning her new doll._

"Woah, so Azula was cruel and sadistic even when she was a little kid," Toph said.

I smiled. "Yeah. She is a psycho. I don't know how she got away with so much."

"But what does that have to do with who you are?" Katara asked.

"Absolutely nothing," I responed. "I was just telling you about my life. And I still have the necklace that my uncle gave me." I showed them the necklace with the word _hope_ engraved into it. "I've hated this war since I was old enough to understand what was going on. So, I wasn't exactly the perfect child. And when I found out that it took my cousin Lu Ten away, I couldn't take it anymore. So I left." I looked at them. "Is that enough for you to trust me?"

Aang looked at his friends and shrugged. "Yeah, okay."

I smiled. "Sweet."

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own anyone in this story besides Kona. She is mine.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Attention, everybody! I have a very important announcement! ...HI! Okay, now that I'm done with that outburst, here's the next chapter.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Kona?" Katara asked sitting down on the rock in front of her. "Should we really be camping out this close to a town?"

Before I could reply, Toph threw down her sleeping bag. "Of course it's a good idea. You really need to relax, Sugar Queen."

I smiled and threw down the sleeping bags from Appa's saddle. "Yeah. This way, we have a town so we can go get some clean clothes, and a waterfall to swim around when we get bored. Plus, when I was traveling, I loved this place. They have the coolest things."

I looked at the sun as it was setting. "Well, looks like we better set up tents and stuff. Toph? After we set up the tents, do you wanna go into town?"

"Actually," Katara said before Toph could answer my question. "I was thinking Aang could use some more training before we relax."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll give Twinkle Toes some defense training. Then we'll go into town." She looked over at Aang. "Come on and get ready."

"Alright." He looked over at me. "Do you want to join us? I could really use some practice against firebending."

I smiled and stood up. "Yeah, okay." Five minutes later, I was standing in the middle of a field, my hands encased in fire. Toph was standing to my left with a pile of Earth behind her, and Katara to my right with her hand encased in her element.

Aang stood up, his eyes wrapped up in a bandanna wrapped around his eyes. "Okay, I'm ready for some training." He turned to us and started walking to the arena. He stomped the ground lightly to try to get a glimpse of who is where. Toph told me she taught him that trick a long time ago.

Suddenly, Toph started her attack. She brought up some pillars which Aang quickly dodged. Then Katara shot some of the water from her palms out toward Aang which he dodged and sent right back at her. I jumped up and sent three fire blasts at him which he dodged expertly. I smiled slightly. He's pretty good at this. As soon as he landed back on his feet he launched a rock at Toph, who swiftly caught it.

Toph grinned. "Good job, Twinkle Toes. Visualise, then attack." She launched the rock back at him. Aang jumped down and tunneled deep into the ground to dodge the flying rock, which ended up hitting Katara in the gut.

Katara stood up and groaned. "Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph." She put her hands on her hips angrily.

"What's the matter? Can't handle some dirt, Madame Fussy Britches?" Toph asked in a mocking tone. I backed away slightly. This is so not something I want to get into.

I looked over to Katara and I could almost swear I saw a vein pop out of her forehead. The she retaliated by sending a wave over herself and onto Toph. "Oh sorry. Did I splash you, Mudslug?"

Toph was so mad she was visually shaking. Then she moved in for an attack, at the same time Katara was. Aang made s light move right when the two crashed into each other using their elements. He stood up slightly. "Are we taking a break?"

I looked over to where Sokka was hiding. He stood up slightly and grinned. Then he ran out from behind his rock and ran screaming toward Aang. "Aaaah! Sneak attack!" Before he even got close to Aang, he was stopped by a giant earth pillar Aang shot from the ground.

"Sokka, sneak attacks don't work if you call it out," Aang pointed over to where I was standing. "Even Kona knows that, and she hasn't even been in battle before."

"He's got a point there, Sokka," I said smiling as Sokka fell to the ground. I looked over to where Katara and Toph were playing in the mud. "Uh, shouldn't we stop them?"

Aang looked over to where the two were fighting. "Uh, guys. Aren't we supposed to be training me?" The two girls stopped what they were doing and stood up.

Katara walked away from the wall she was laying against. "Very well, pupil. I believe we've had enough training for one day." And she walked off without another word.

"While Katara cleans up," Toph said knocking off the dirt the was all over her, "let's go check out that town Kona was talking about." I grinned as the boys' faces lit up.

"Alright! Let's go!" We ran off toward the direction of the town. "I can't wait to show you this place."

As we walked through town, Sokka noticed some hawks flying by. "Look at all those messenger hawks. You know, I've been thinking about getting one of those for myself. That way, I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I could just send them messages."

"I gotta say," Toph said walking by him," I kinda like the thought of not talking to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Sounds like good times. But there's just one thing you're missing to get a bird."

"Really?" Sokka asked trying to ignore Toph's remark. "And what would that be?"

"Try money. We don't have enough." I sighed slightly at Sokka's disspapointed face.

"So guys," Aang said trying to distract Sokka. "What are we going to do with our last silver piece?"

Toph stopped. "We can make more money." The two boys stopped and turned over to Toph. "Right there." She pointed over to where these people had a table set up and were playing a game.

I scowled. "I hate those guys. Last time I was here, I lost five silver pieces to these goons."

The trio stared at me. I looked at them back. "What? I hate to lose."

Toph smiled. "See, this is where you seeing people are at a disadvantage. You always guess wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last second. But I can feel it with my earthbending."

I smiled at the thought of cheating this person out of a few coins. "Alright. Go for it."

As the person who just got cheated out of some coins walked away crying, the dealer spots Toph and notices she's blind. "You there. Wanna play a friendly game?"

Toph started acting a little. "How could I possibly play? I'm blind.' she then proceeded to wave her hand in front of her face.

The dealer smiled. "You don't have to see to be lucky." He motioned her forward. "Come on." Toph walked over there and pretended to feel for the table. The she struggled slightly to pull out our last silver piece and set it on the table. Then the game began. The dealer moved the shells around for a couple seconds before finally stopping and putting them back in a line of three. Toph smiled and pointed to the one on the far left. The dealer then picked up the cup and revealed the stone Toph was supposed to find.

"Flamyo, Toph," Aang said smiling.

"Wow, fancy guessing. You are amazing at this," the dealer said smiling. "Would you like to make the game a little more interesting?"

"More interesting?" Toph asked innocently. "How?"

"Well let's say you put up your friends fine sword there," He stated. "And I'll put up twenty silver pieces up against it. That'll make it more interesting. What do you say?"

Toph grabbed Sokka's sword. "I'll do it for forty pieces."

I laughed slightly as Sokka's mouth dropped when Toph took his sword. "Don't worry, she won't lose your sword." I patted his head as Toph conned the man out of forty silver pieces.

As soon as Toph picked the right shell, she shouted, "I won!" And we ran off with our prize.

_Time skip_

Soon, we were walking back to camp. Each of us carrying a basket of food. "That was awesome!" I said laughing. "You should have seen the look on his face."

"I know," Toph said laughing. "I can't even see and I know he was surprised." We walked over to where Katara was stirring some stew and threw down the baskets of food.

Katara looked up and saw it. "Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?"

"Toph got us the money," Aang said biting into an apple. "She scammed one of those people that moves the shells around."

"Yeah," I said laughing. "It was awesome. You should have been there Katara. She did an amazing job acting like she was completely clueless."

Sokka walked up and sat down. "She used earthbending to win the game. Classic!"

"Ah, so she cheated," Katara said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I only cheated because he was cheating," Toph defended. She grinned. "I just cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?"

Katara frowned. "I'm just saying, we don't want to make it a habbit of doing this."

"Why?" Toph asked. "Because it's fun and you hate fun?"

"I don't hate fun!" Katara exclaimed. She put Momo back on her head. I winced as Momo fell off. He griped at Katara in his language and then ran off.

I smiled. "I don't think Momo appreciates you type of fun, Katara."

Aang stood up. "Don't worry Katara. I'll make you an Avatar promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams." He bowed slightly.

I leaned over to Sokka. "How much do you wanna bet that 'Avatar promise' isn't going to last more than a few hours?" Sokka laughed silently at what I was implying.

It was a good thing he didn't take me up on my bet, because he would have lost money he didn't have. Because the next day, we were back in town and Aang was helping out with more scams than you can imagine. And believe me, this went on for a couple days. Soon, we were living fancy. And Katara was not happy.

"Guys, I think these scams have gone on long enough. If you keep doing them something bad's going to happen," Katara said concerned.

"Could you for once stop being such a sour-puss and just lighten up?" Toph asked and tosed Katara a silver piece.

"I'm sorry. You want me to be like you?" Katara asked throwning the coin back. "Like some wild-child?" I looked over to the two boys and could tell they were thinking the same thing as me. They're at it again.

"Yeah, maybe," Toph said smiling. "Then maybe you'd see how great we have it. Look at us. We're traveling around the world, making easy money, and having fun, and there's no parents to tell us what to do."

"Ah, I see," Katara said smiling. "You're doing this because of your parents."

"Whatever," Toph muttered.

I looked at Aang. "Well, I'm going swimming. Let me know when this is over, okay?" I walked off before he could really answer.

After about an hour of swimming, and an hour of practicing my bending to dry off, I went back to the campsite. "Sokka, tell me you didn't buy a bird." I heard Katara say.

"Not just any bird," Sokka answered. "A messenger hawk. Now we can send messages anywhere. Watch. Hawky, Gran-gran Southpole." There was a slight pause. "I think he gets it." All of a sudden, there was a bunch of random animal noises. It sounded like Momo and a messenger hawk. "Ah! Hawky! Make nice. Bad Hawky!"

I walked up the hill to see Sokka being attacked by to crazy animals. "Did I miss something?" The animals stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Then, they went right back to chasing each other around Sokka's face. I shrugged. "Doesn't look like anything important." And I walked off.

_Next day_

Katara was bending some more stew around in the pot as it cooked. The she bended a bunch of it out of the bowl and straight into Appa's mouth. I was busy bending flames into orbs and juggling them. Aang was eating some soup with Momo on his head. Sokka and Toph had just gotten back from doing more scams.

Katara glared. She stood up. "Well, look who decided to join us. Where have you two been? Off scamming some more?"

"Yes," Toph replied not really caring. "We were"

Katara somehow magically moved away from the soup and was now behind Toph. "And I suppose you don't think any of this is dangerous at all?"

"No, I don't."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well then, what's this?" Katara asked pulling out a piece of paper.

"I don't know!" Toph shouted. "I mean, seriously, what's wrong with you people? I'm blind!" she continued.

"It's a wanted poster of you. 'The Runaway' is that what you're being called now? Are you proud of this?"

"Where did you get that?" Toph demanded.

"It doesn't matter where I got it," Katara looked away. "The fact is..."

"You went throught my stuff!" Toph accused pointing at her. "You had no right."

"You're stuff was messy, and I was straightening it up, and I just happened to stumble across it." I rolled my eyes. That was some pathetic excuse.

"That's a lie. You're lying, Katara." She pointed at Katara.

Katara pushed her finger away. "Fine, it's a lie. But you've been so out of control lately, I just had to find out what was wrong. I just knew you were hiding something and you were." She shoved the wanted poster in Toph's face. Toph grabbed it and threw it to the ground before storming off. "Don't you walk away while I'm talking to you!"

"Oh really, Mom. Or what are you going to do, send me to my room?" Toph asked turning around.

"I wish I could." Katara muttered.

"Yeah, well you can't." Toph said walking toward her. "Because you're not my mom, and you're not their mom either." She pointed at us as she said that last part.

"I never said I was," Katara said getting defensive.

"No, but you sure act like it," Toph argued. "You think it's your job to boss everyone around but it's not. You're just a regular kid like the rest of us. So stop trying to tell us what to do. I can do whatever I want."

"I don't act that way," Katara said. She turned to Sokka. "Sokka, do I act motherly?"

Sokka raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm staying out of this one."

Katara turned to Aang. "What do you think Aang? Do I act like a mom?"

"Well, I.." He started rubbing his eye.

"Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk."

He sat up straighter instantly. "Yes Ma'am."

Toph started to walk away. "I can't be around you right now."

"Well maybe I can't be around you right now either," Katara said turning her back to Toph. She turned slightly and looked at me. "What do you think, Kona? Do I act motherly?"

I stood up and walked to her. "Honestly? Yes. But it's not always a bad thing," I said quickly when she looked down. "Sometimes we do need some guidence. But you need to realise you're just a kid to. And you need to treat us as equals. And between you and me. You could hae handled that a lot better than you did."

"You really think so?" When I nodded, she sighed. "I guess you're right. But I don't think I can talk to Toph right now. I'll probably end up screaming at her."

I shrugged. "Fine with me. I'm going to practice my firebending for a while. See you."

"Alright." She said smiling. "Be careful, okay?" I nodded as I headed off.

After I practiced for a good two hours, I headed back to camp. And apparently, I missed a lot. Because when I got there, Katara was talking about this great big scam she wanted to pull with Toph and Sokka and Aang had their jaws dropped to the ground. "Did I miss something important? " I asked as Katara and Toph walked off.

_Next day_

So apparently the important thing I missed was Katara telling Toph she wanted to pull the ultimate scam. Which, by the way, sounded like pure genius. See, Katara thought if she turned Toph in, she could get the reward money. Then, when Toph got in the jail cell, she could metal bend out. So anyway, while Katara and Toph were pulling off they're ultimate scam, I was packing things up so we could get ready to leave.

"I'm kind of getting worried about Katara and Toph," Sokka commented. "They're taking an awfully long time with their scam."

I shrugged and hopped down from Appa. "Well, why don't we go check it out? I'm sure they're okay."

Aang smiled. "Kona's right. Let's go see if everything's okay."

Sokka shrugged. "Alright."

A few minutes later, we were heading into town. All of a sudden, a blast hit the ground in front of us. "What was that I practically shrieked. Whick is wierd because I never shriek.

"It's Sparky Sparky Boom man!" Aang started to run with Sokka.

I stopped. "Who?" I shook my head and started running. "Never mind."

We continued to run until Sokka suggested we split up. Something about how he can't attack all at of us at the same time. So anyway, we ran around town for awhile until I ran into Toph and Katara. Apparantly, they were in prison this whole time. And when I told them about Sparky Sparky Boom Man, they started running to help Aang.

Finally, we agreed to run back to camp. Toph launched some earth at him and it hit him right in his third eye. Which he can firebend out of! This is crazy.

"Hey," Sokka said running. "I think I found a new name for him. Combustion Man."

"That's great Sokka," Toph said running with him. "Now let's go before Combustion Man catches us."

"See? The name works for him"

When we stop at camp, I walk over to Aang. "So who is Combustion Man, anyway? Why is he chasing you guys?"

Aang looked at me. "Oh that's right. You weren't with us when that he showed up. He started hunting us down a couple days before we met you. He's kind of crazy."

I smiled. "No kidding." I looked up at the sky. "Listen, Aang. I want to apologise."

Aang frowned. "Why?"

"Because in a round-about way, this is partly my fault."

"How can it be your fault?" Aang asked. "You weren't even around when this war began."

"But this is my family's doing." I looked at him angrily. "This is my family's fault, so it's my fault." I turned to look at the sun set. If my family didn't exist, none of this would have happened."

"It might have," Aang defended. "This isn't your fault. And a war probably would have happened. But now, because your family does exist, we have you here to help fight the war." I looked back toward him. He smiled. "This isn't your fault. And I'm glad to have you on our team."

I smiled and wrapped him into a hug. "Thanks, Aang." We stood there in comfortable silence until we heard Sokka's voice.

"Hey, where'd Hawky go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys. There's another chapter. Hope you like it.<strong>

**You know the drill. I do not, nor will I ever, own anyone in this story except Kona. No matter how much I really want to.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright everybody. Summer break is here and I should be able to post a chapter more often. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

* * *

><p>So this is what happened in the past couple days. Aang had a meeting in his dream with Avatar Roku. He said we had to go to Crescent Moon Island. And of course, I was the only one that actually knew where it was. And he had a very in-depth conversation with the man. Something about his story when he was a child. And how he was best friends with my father's grandfather. Also known as beginner of the war and my great-grandfather.<p>

So while he was talking to Roku, I was forced to tell the rest of the gang what I know about the Avatar. And I think I accidentally let them know that Avatar Roku is my mother's grandfather. Needless to say they freaked out. Hey, wouldn't you? I mean, they just now found out that my great-grandfather was Aang in a past life. Obviously, we all agreed to keep quiet about this for Aang's sake when he got out of the spirit world.

So yeah, now we're camping. And Katara finished telling us a scary story about her mother. Which was way better than Sokka's about a haunted sword.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Toph asked suddenly. We all looked over there.

Katara and Sokka grabbed onto Aang in fear.

"I hear people under the mountain. And it sounds like they're screaming," she said, her hand to the ground.

Sokka scoffed. "Nice try."

"No, I'm serious." Toph insisted.

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories," I said smiling. I'm sure Toph could feel how hard my heart was beating, though, so I'm sure she knew I was lying.

"It just stopped," she said.

"Alright," Aang said clinging to Katara. "I'm really getting scared."

"Hello, children," an elderly voice said. Katara, Sokka, and Aang screamed. I rolled my eyes and looked to where the voice was. Out came an elderly woman in Fire Nation garbs.

The old woman smiled. "Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the woods by yourselves at night. I have an inn not too far from here. Why don't you come in for some spice tea and a warm bed?"

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Yes please."

The old woman smiled and led us back to her home. I frowned on the way there. This didn't seem like such a good idea._  
><em>

Katara smiled as Hama poured us some tea. "Thank you for letting us stay with you tonight. You have a lovely inn."

Hama smiled. "You're sweet." She sat down. "You know, you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in."

Sokka frowned. "What do you mean disappearing?"

Hama took a drink of her tea. "When the moon turns full, people walk in, and they don't come out."

I frowned and leaned back in my chair. "I heard about that. People mention a spirit taking people. It gave me the creeps when I heard about it."

Toph turned her head toward me. "You knew about that, and you let us start camping here anyway?"

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders. "What can I say? I forgot until she mentioned it."

Hama quickly brightened up. "Who wants more tea?" She frowned at the groups faces. I guess they looked kind of freaked out. She smiled. "Don't worry. You're all safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good night's sleep."

* * *

><p>I woke up as soon as the sun started to rise. I remember my father used to tell my brother, sister, and I that we were firebenders. And we rise with the sun. I think it had something to do with the sun giving us power for our bending.<p>

Whatever the reason, I made a habit of rising with the sun. This is usually the perfect time to do some meditating and think about what will happen during the day.

So when Hama came to wake me up, I was already dressed. We went to go see Sokka and wake him up. Who would have guessed he would be sleeping on the floor.

Hama smiled and leaned down in front of Sokka. "Rise and shine. It's shopping time."

I walked over to Sokka. "Did you enjoy your sleep?" I ask smiling.

Sokka frowns at me and gets up. "Yeah," he muttered walking off.

I look to Toph. "He's not a morning person, is he?"

"You've been with us this long and you don't know that already?" She asked incredulously.

* * *

><p>For the next two hours, the gang and I help Hama with her groceries. I smiled as I watched Katara get along with Hama. As we walked, I heard someone complaining about a grocer not having any ash bananas until next week. I paused slightly to hear the conversation. It's not everyday people run out of that fruit. There had to be a good reason.<p>

"I have to go all the way to Hinguah for them, and it's a two-day trip," the grocer explained.

"Oh," the customer said. "And tomorrow's the full moon."

"Excuse me," I said walking over to where they were talking. "Is this about the spirit that keeps kidnapping people during a full moon?"

The two looked at me. "Yeah. How did you know about it?" One of them asked. "I've never seen you around here before."

I smiled. "I travel a lot. And I hear many stories."

The grocer looked at me. "Yeah." He turned back to his buddy. "And I don't want to lose another delivery boy in the woods."

I looked to where my friends were walking. Aang said something about asking around town about the spirit. I decided to do a little snooping around myself.

I turned to the two men. "Can you tell me anything else about this spirit? Like why it does what it does?"

The shopper looked at me. "They say the spirit is a menace to the fire nation. The Spirit doesn't care who you are. If you are outside of your home and it's a full moon, you're its next victim."

I raise an eyebrow. "You've never seen the spirit, have you?" Seeing him shake his head, I sighed. "Can you tell me anyone who has seen this spirit?"

They both shook their head. "Sorry, miss. I can't help you." The grocer said.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it." I walked over to where Hama was standing with the rest of the gang.

"Why don't you kids take these groceries up to the inn?" she asked. "I have a few more errands and then I'll be along."

"This is quite a mysterious town you have here Hama," Sokka said.

Hama smiled. "A mysterious town for mysterious children." Then she walked off.

I looked at her as she walked away. "Well that was strange."

* * *

><p>"That Hama seems a little strange," Sokka commented. "Like she knows something. Or she's hiding something."<p>

"That's ridiculous," Katara stated. "She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kind of reminds me of Gran-gran."

"But what did she mean by that comment 'mysterious children'?"

"I think she was referring to the fact that we were mysteriously camping in woods we know practically nothing about," I commented putting some food on the counter.

Sokka frowned and turned around. "I'm going to take a look around."

"Sokka," Katara said following. "Sokka, what are you doing? You can't just snoop around someone's house."

"It'll be fine," Sokka reassured.

"She'll be home any minute," I state following Sokka. "What if you get caught?"

"Sokka, you're going to get us all in trouble," Katara said. "And this is just plain rude."

"I'm not finished yet," Sokka said starting to yank on a door that refused to budge. "Come on!" Then, the door flew open. And a bunch of puppets flew out.

I stared at them. "Okay. That's just a little bit too creepy for my taste."

"So she's got a hobby," Katara defended pushing the doors shut again. "There's nothing weird about that."

"Nothing weird about having a hobby. It just so happens to be a very strange hobby," I comment following Sokka.

"Sokka, you've looked enough. Hama will be back soon."

"Just an ordinary puppet-loving innkeeper, huh?" Sokka asked as we walked into the attic. "Then why does she have a locked door up here?"

"Maybe to keep snooping people like you out!" Katara exclaimed.

"We'll see," he said leaning in to look through the lock. "There's nothing in there but a small box."

"Maybe it's treasure!" Toph exclaimed. I laughed when Sokka's eyes lit up and he tried unlocking the door with his sword.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "What if she comes back?"

"Relax, Katara," I said smiling. "If she comes back, we'll just blame it all on Sokka."

"Yeah, Katara," Sokka said smiling. "We'll just blame it all on...Hey!"

Finally he opened the door. He walked over to the box and tried to unlock it. "I can't seem to open it."

Toph sighed and walked up to him. "Let me try." She turned her meteor bracelet into a key that should fit the lock.

"Toph, we shouldn't be doing this," Katara said. "It's wrong and..."

"Got it!" Toph said and everyone crowded around it.

"I wonder what it is," I mutter looking over Katara's shoulder.

"If you really want to know," someone said from behind. "I'll show you."

I turned around with the rest of the group to see Hama standing there.

I grinned sheepishly and took the box from Sokka's grasp. "Sorry about snooping through your things."

Hama smiled and opened the box. Inside was a blue comb. "That's your treasure?" I asked staring at the comb. I figured it was going to be something grand. What a disappointment.

Hama smiled. "Yes. This is the only thing I have left from my life in the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara looked shocked. "You're from the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Yes. I was going to surprise you with an authentic water tribe feast, but I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

* * *

><p>Katara helped her fix dinner, despite Hama saying she doesn't have to. I watched quietly as they cooked, and later ate. It turns out, Hama is a water-bender from the Southern Water Tribe. She was captured from there a long time ago by the fire nation. She wouldn't say how she got out. Or even how she knew who we are. She just knew. The weird thing is, I don't think she likes me very much. I kept feeling like she was glaring at me slightly. It's probably because I was the only one there that was truly fire nation. I guess I can understand that. It kind of makes me a little uncomfortable though. I mean, find something else to look at. It shouldn't be that hard. Later on that night, I found out just how angry she was.<p>

It was a peaceful night. I was just trying to get some fresh air and relax some. All of a sudden, I felt a jerk in my arm. I started to stand up, but I couldn't seem to control my body. And it was freaking me out. I started to unwillingly walk toward the mountain. That's when I remembered. Toph had heard screaming in that mountain. I started to think that was where the spirit was taking the people it kidnapped.

I walked into the cave and stared at the people we passed. They were all wearing fire nation garb and were chained to the wall. They looked sick. It was like they were chained there for months. It was terrible.

I was walked into the farthest room from the opening of the cave. I was then chained to the wall and made to turn around. There, standing in front of me, was none other than Hama.

"Hama?" I asked stunned as she let go of me. Which, by the way, so much creepier than it sounds. "Why would you be doing this?"

"I want the fire nation to know exactly what they've done. I want them to feel the pain they've brought. And don't even think of saying you haven't done anything, Kona. You are the daughter of the fire lord. This is your family's fault. And you shall bear the biggest punishment of them all." She turned around. "I'm going to teach Katara some water-bending moves that she has yet to learn. This way, she will be able to destroy the fire lord, your father, with the Avatar. You will stay here, for the rest of your days." And with that, she walks out, leaving me alone.

I watch, a tear rolling down my cheek once I'm alone. I'm truly alone. They will never find me. I'm going to die here. And it's all my father's fault. I look to the sky. "You better get rid of him, Aang."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's my next chapter. I do not own the Avatar. Just my character. Sorry it took so long. <strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright! Here is my next chappie!**

* * *

><p>When I fell asleep that night, I had a nightmare. Funny thing before I get to my nightmare. Did you know falling asleep with your wrists chained up is extremely hard to do? It's nearly impossible. Anyway, my dream was during the comet. Clearly, Aang didn't finish him off during the eclipse. And my father took twenty war ships and destroyed the entire earth kingdom. We had lost the battle. He even called himself the Phoenix King. I don't understand my dreams. I never did. But this was way to realistic to be much of a dream.<p>

When I woke up, I was still in the cave. Not a good view. I stayed in there the entire day, sure my friends would have noticed I was gone. By the end of the day, I was tired, hungry, and miserable. It was late in the night before someone finally came. Apparently, the others found out that it was Hama kidnapping people. And Katara didn't know about any of it. So Toph was helping people get free, and Sokka and Aang went to save Katara. I know this, because Toph let me out and told me.

So we ran over to where Katara was battling Hama. She was doing the exact same thing Hama was doing to me. Once Hama fell to the ground, guards ran up and took hold oh Hama. As she walked away, she smiled. "It's alright," she said. "I've done my job. Congratulations, Katara. You're a blood bender." I don't know what happened next, because I kind of passed out.

I had the same dream again. Only this time, it was during the eclipse. I was useless, I couldn't bend because of the eclipse and I couldn't help my friends. It was terrible because I had to watch as each one of them died. Aang couldn't properly defend himself, and the others were being held back. They all burned. And I couldn't save them.

I woke up in Appa's saddle. Which by the way is so much better than waking up chained to a wall. We were landing next to a lake. "Is this where you guys are starting your invasion?" I asked curiously.

Yeah," Sokka said grinning. "Me and my dad found it not that long ago." He looked at me. "Do you want something to eat? You haven't eaten anything in like, two days."

I started to shake my head in protest when I heard a strange growling noise. Sokka laughed. "I think that just answered my question. Come on. I think we have some fruits or something you can eat."

I smiled gratefully and hopped down off the saddle. I looked over to where Aang was pacing and freaking out. "What's his deal?" I asked pointing over to him.

Sokka looked over to Aang and shrugged. "I think he's just panicking because he has to face the fire lord in four days."

"Oh, is that all?" I said absentminded as I took a peach. I looked up. "Wait, we have to face the fire lord in four days? Why didn't anybody tell me?" I stood up and started pacing. This was not good. Not good at all.

Sokka stared at me. "Because you were asleep? Anyway, why does it matter to you? And why are you pacing? It's not like you have anything to worry about."

I stared at him with disbelief and stopped pacing. "Really? We are four days away from facing off from one of the people that literally gave me life, and I have nothing to worry about? And let's not forget that as for as said life giver is concerned, I am a traitor to my nation and should be shot down the second I'm spotted. Why do you think I was hiding?"

"How am I supposed to know? You never told us. And besides, you're not the one that has to fight the Fire lord. Aang is. So I don't see what's got you so worried."

I sighed and sat down. "Okay, maybe I didn't tell you everything there is to know about me." I looked over as Sokka sat down beside me. "When I was little, I started having dreams. And they weren't just any dreams. They would always show Aang coming back. He said he was the Avatar, and him and his team would stop the war. I had hope. I would sometimes tell my mother about them. She would warn me to never tell my father about those dreams. But I would tell my Uncle. He told me once they were visions of a could-be future. He told me that I was a powerful girl to have these visions. He also warned me about telling my father about the visions. He told me my father wouldn't appreciate them." I laughed slightly. "If I had only listened."

By this time, Katara, Toph, and Aang had sat in the little circle with us. Even Momo hopped into my lap. I smiled and patted his head. "I was talking to my mom about my latest dream. I was excited about it to. It told me I was going to actually be on your team." I turned to Aang, who smiled. "Unfortunately, my father was walking by when I got to the part about being with the Avatar. He was furious." I turned away. "That night, I ran away. It's been three years since I was back home. I think you can understand why I wouldn't look forward to going back."

"What happened that night?" Aang asked worried. I looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

I rubbed the still healing burn on my shoulder absent-mindedly "Let's just say, I know how far my father will go to win this war."

"Okay, I'm confused," Toph said. Is that what you're worried about? Your father getting to you again? Because we'll have an army with us. You'll have nothing to worry about."

"It's not just that, Toph. I'm concerned about what my father will do to you. You have no idea what he's capable of. You haven't lived with him most of your life. He's brutal, and will stop at nothing. And with the sun being blocked out, I won't be able to help you. I fear for your lives. Especially since my last visions involved all of you dying." Not hearing anything from them I continued. "And I'm afraid one of them might come true, that the Fire nation will truly win this war. And I don't want that." I was surprised when Katara leaned over and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry about that, Kona. We'll be fine." she said smiling as she pulled away. It was strange, I hadn't really had a decent hug like that since the night before I ran away. It felt, nice.

"Yeah," Sokka said. "We're gonna win this battle for sure."

I smiled as I watched them try to cheer me up, though I could tell Aang was nervous about the whole dying thing. I'd have to talk to him about that soon. But for now, I was just going to continue eating my peach and worry about my stomach for a little while. Great, I'm starting to sound like Sokka.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that took way longer than I thought it would. And it's probably way to short. Anyway, you know the drill. Love it, hate it, just please review it.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avatar or his friends. Only Kona, who is a figment of my imagination. :( *tear***


	14. Chapter 13

**This might have taken a long time to get to, but I am finally at the actual battle. Finally! Uh.. On with the story.**

* * *

><p>It's been four days since my little freak out. Now they know why I had ever left my family and what I stand for now. Everyone's preparing for the invasion team that's supposed to meexcitedus here. Aang even shaved his head for this! Right now I'm meditating. I need to be of sound mind before I face the Fire nation again.<p>

I felt Toph walk up to me. "Hey, you okay? You seem a little bit stressed about this whole thing."

I sighed and looked up at her. "I don't know. I guess I'm concerned that our army is going to hate me for what my nation did. They're going to group me in with the rest of them, and I won't be able to do anything about it."

"You can try to make yourself not look like the enemy." Toph said annoyed. "If you act like people should treat you badly, they will."

"Okay," I said. "I better go get ready then."

I walked over to the edge of the beach and made a small batch of fire. It glowed a bright white color. I studied the differant types of fire and this was supposed to be the hottest of all fires. Hotter than blue, anyway. After I fixed a small fire, I conjured up some lightning and shot it into the sky.

"I'll help these people. Even if I have to die to do it," I muttered. I laughed. What a morbid thought. I looked at the sky. Sokka mentined there would be an eclipse. I closed my eyes and went back to meditating. I needed to be ready.

In about one or two hours, Aang ran up to me. He seemed kind of excited. "The army is here! And they can't wait to meet you."

I smiled. I was crazy nervous, but I chose not to show it. As a princess, you had to look stronger than your people. My mother taught me that. And I never forgot that lesson. "Alright then," I said. "Let's go."

I followed Aang to where the team was waiting. They were going to discuss the battle strategy. Once we came into view, everybody stopped talking. I looked at everybody. They were kind of staring at me.

Aang stood up and cleared his throat. "Everybody, this is Kona. She's the princess of the fire nation and she's offered to help us with the invasion."

I stood up. "Thanks Aang." I looked at everybody. They didn't look to happy that I was there. "A little over four years ago, I left the fire nation because I refused to be a part of what they were doing to our world. I also had a vision. It told me that I would help the Avatar win the war against my father. But I had to leave. I can help, but only if you let me."

Someone stood up. He had dark brown hair and a mustache. He was also in Earth nation clothing. He grinned. "My name is Haru. The fire nation had captured my father. Aang and his team saved him and a bunch of the men from my village. If Aang trusts you, Princess Kona, I would be honored to fight along side you."

I smiled and stood a little straighter. "Thank you Haru. It would be an honor to fight by your side." After I said that, the rest of the army relaxed visibly. I turned to Sokka. "Are you going to give the invasion speech?" When he nodded, I stepped down. He looked nervous.

Katara stepped up on smiled. "Relax, Sokka. Just start at the beginning and go from there."

Sokka nodded and walked up to the stage. Seeing everybody staring at him, he took a deep breath. "Last winter my sister Katara and I found Aang trapped in an iceberg."

I looked confusingly at Katara. "Did you really?" Katara shrugged as Sokka continued to ramble and I smiled. "Wow, when you said start at the beginning, I didn't think he was really going to start at the beginning of your adventure."

Katara's dad walked up and patted him on the shoulder. "How about you take a break, Sokka. I can handle it now." Sokka seemed to deflate and walked down off the stage."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry. You were doing great." Sokka gives a light smile and turns to listen to his father speak. When he was done, we split into groups and headed to the submarines. I was in Haru's group.

Haru smiled down at me. "So, are you nervous to be going back to the palace?"

I shrugged slightly. "I am a little nervous. I haven't been there in over three years. It's going to be a little strange. Especially since I'm coming to invade it and help kill my father." I chuckled. "He never did approve of me."

Haru smiled. "Don't worry. You won't have to see him. Aang is the one that has to destroy him. And hey, since you are technically royalty, maybe you could take over after your father's gone."

I shook my head and laughed. "That would be a very bad idea. I'm not next in line for the throne."

We walked into the sub that awaited us and I took a deep breath. There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. I know everyone has been waiting impatiently for this story to be updated. :( But I've been losing any real insperation for it. A guest gave a review saying this story was pretty much cancelled. Well, it's not. It just going on hiatus now so I can concentrate on other stories until I get insperation to really write this one again.<strong>

**Again, I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long and I'm sorry to dissapoint so many of you. But this is happening.**

**Disclaimer- I do not, nor will i ever own anybody but Kona.**


	15. IMPORTANT MUST READ

**Alright everybody. For those that were expecting an update, this isn't one and I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I recently found out I screwed up on the story line and it's all out of whack. So I'm redoing it and hopefully I won't hate myself for ruining probably one of my most favorite stories. I will post one more chapter after this one and that will be to let you know when the new story is up. Once again, I'm sorry for the disappointment.**


End file.
